fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokoro no Kagi
|kanji=心の鍵 |rōmaji=Kokoro no Kagi |english=Key to the Heart |band=May J. |song number=16 |starting episode=Episode 189 |ending episode=Episode 203 |previous song=Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to |next song=Kimi no Mirai }} Kokoro no Kagi is the sixteenth ending theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by May J. Characters in Order of Appearance Main Ending #Future Lucy Heartfilia #Natsu Dragneel #Happy Individual Endings #Lucy Heartfilia (Episode 201) #Wendy Marvell (Episode 202) #Erza Scarlet (Episode 203) Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Tsuki ni yurete iru bokutachi no mirai-zu ni Itsuka kanaeteku asu wo egaku yo Nakusenai negai wo kizande Namida no kazu ga dareka no kizu o tsutsumunara Nani mo kowakunai nando mo shinji yō Hatenai sora ni ryōte hirogete Nakanai yō ni tsuki wo miagete miru Kanashimi mo hikari yo bunara Modorenai to shite mo kamawanai Kagayaita yume ga sagasu mirai ni Kakegae no nai omoi tsudzuiteru kara Doko made mo aruite yukunda Tada hitotsu kokoro no kagi wo nigirishimete |-| Kanji= 月に揺れている　僕たちの未来図に いつか叶えてく　明日を描くよ 失くせない　願いを刻んで 涙の数が誰かの傷を包むなら なにもこわくない　何度も信じよう 果てない空に　両手ひろげて 泣かないように　月を見上げてみる 悲しみも　ヒカリ呼ぶなら 戻れないとしても　かまわない 輝いた夢が　探す未来に かけがえのない想い　続いてるから どこまでも　歩いて行くんだ ただひとつ　心の鍵を　握りしめて |-| English= Considering that our future is what agitates the moon I draw the tomorrow to make it a reality Not to lose the habit of tearing the desire Of shedding tears that wrap the wounds of someone How many times I believed not to be afraid of anything Raising his hands to heaven even without any results I try to look at the moon to not cry If the sadness has a good part of light I won't mind if you not come back I'm looking for a dream that shine in the future Because I think is irreplaceable follow them But I won't walk forever Only tightening a key of one heart Full Version Rōmaji= Tsuki ni yurete iru bokutachi no mirai-zu ni Itsuka kanaeteku asu wo egaku yo Nakusenai negai wo kizande Namida no kazu ga dareka no kizu o tsutsumunara Nani mo kowakunai nando mo shinji yō Hatenai sora ni ryōte hirogete Nakanai yō ni tsuki wo miagete miru Kanashimi mo hikari yo bunara Modorenai to shite mo kamawanai Kagayaita yume ga sagasu mirai ni Kakegae no nai omoi tsudzuiteru kara Doko made mo aruite yukunda Tada hitotsu kokoro no kagi wo nigirishimete Min'na mo ni mitsushita egao wa oboeteiru Kimi no yasashisa wo mune no itami wo Bokutachi ga deai ata riyū wo Tsurai kimochi wo hitotsu mo kotoba ni shimai mama Oboeri no naka de sayonara shitta kedo Hatenai sora ni zutto kienai Kimi to kazoeta hoshi wo miagete miru Kono negai todoku made Modorenai michi wa susumitai Kagiri na yume ga kageru yoru ni mo Kakegai no nai omoi tsudzuiteku kara Itsumademo tsunagaru yō ni Kaga hitotsu kara no tobira no shinjiteiru Kimi no koe ga kon'na ni chikaku de kikoeru yo Asayake ni somaru daichi wo Owari nai tobira hajime yō Forever Hitori janai to oshiete kureta Kimi ga iru kara ima tsuyoku nareru Kono kizu ga hikari ni naru made Kesshite nakanai to kimetanda Hatenai sora ni fureru mirai ni Kakegae no nai omoi tsudzuiteku kara Doko made mo aruite ikunda Tada hitotsu kagayaku kagi wo mune ni daite Zutto daite |-| Kanji= 月に揺れている　僕たちの未来図に いつか叶えてく　明日を描くよ 失くせない　願いを刻んで 涙の数が誰かの傷を包むなら なにもこわくない　何度も信じよう 果てない空に　両手ひろげて 泣かないように　月を見上げてみる 悲しみも　ヒカリ呼ぶなら 戻れないとしても　かまわない 輝いた夢が　探す未来に かけがえのない想い　続いてるから どこまでも　歩いて行くんだ ただひとつ　心の鍵を　握りしめて 水面(みなも)に映した　笑顔はおぼえている 君の優しさを　胸の痛みを 僕たちが　出逢えた理由を つらい気持ちをひとつも言葉にしないまま 微笑みのなかで　さよならしたけど 果てない空に　ずっと消えない 君と数えた　星を見上げてみる この願い　届くまで 戻れない道を　進みたい 限りない夢が　かげる夜にも かけがえのない想い　続いてくから いつまでも　繋がるように ただひとつ選ぶ扉を　信じている 君の声がこんなに近くで　聴こえるよ 朝焼けに染まる大地を 終わりない旅ではじめよう　Forever ひとりじゃないと　教えてくれた 君がいるから　今　強くなれる この傷がヒカリになるまで 決して泣かないと決めたんだ 果てない空に　触れる未来に かけがえのない想い　続いてくから どこまでも　歩いて行くんだ ただひとつ　かがやく鍵を　胸に抱いて ずっと抱いて |-| English= Considering that our future is what agitates the moon I draw the tomorrow to make it a reality Not to lose the habit of tearing the desire Of shedding tears that wrap the wounds of someone How many times I believed not to be afraid of anything Raising his hands to heaven even without any results I try to look at the moon to not cry If the sadness has a good part of light I won't mind if you not come back I'm looking for a dream that shine in the future Because I think is irreplaceable follow them But I won't walk forever Only tightening a key of one heart I still remember your smilling face reflected on the water, Your kindness, your hidden pain, our reason we met each other I can’t express my miserable feeling into word I said goodbye to it with a smile though Never dissappear in the endless sky Looking up to the stars I counted with you Until this wish is delivered I want to continue this one-way path Because this unlimited dream still continues our irreplaceable feeling Even when the the sky gets darken I believe in the only gate I choose to let us be connected forever I can hear your dream this close When the land is dyed with morning glow Let’s go on a never-ending journey Forever You tell me that I am not alone Because I have you by my side, now that I can become strong Until this wound becomes light I decide that I won’t cry In this endless sky, in the future I can touch I will continue this irreplaceable feeling Holding the only one sparkling key in my heart I will go anywhere Holding it forever Trivia *From Episode 201 to Episode 203, the ending theme video is altered to feature stills of individual characters from the series per episode. **The DVD variation of these endings feature an alternate image of the characters. Lucy Ep201.jpg|Episode 201 - Lucy Heartfilia Wendy Ep202.jpg|Episode 202 - Wendy Marvell Erza Ep203.jpg|Episode 203 - Erza Scarlet Lucy Ep201DVD.png|Episode 201 (DVD version) - Lucy Heartfilia Wendy Ep202DVD.png|Episode 202 (DVD version) - Wendy Marvell Erza Ep203DVD.png|Episode 203 (DVD version) - Erza Scarlet Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Theme